


【二創－FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜｜微肉】01.She Knows

by alfen0201



Series: FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	【二創－FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜｜微肉】01.She Knows

姊妹悖德戀，微H  
不適者請勿點入><  
  
感謝[K9大大](https://www.plurk.com/kenjokaname)畫的超級美圖^W^  
  
  
**01.She Knows**  
  
她的經歷讓她成為了一個小心又保守的人。  
她有渴望自由的心和奔放的靈魂，但理智是一層又一層套住她的枷鎖。  
過去她擁過安娜，吻過安娜的額頭，她想做得更多，但就連在夢裡都不曾越矩。  
  
現在她赤裸著身體躺在床上，而安娜在她的身上。  
安娜的手那麼溫暖，教人無法拒絕。  
她得克制自己的呻吟，以免驚擾了艾倫戴爾的任何人。  
  
縱使已經好幾次了，可是她從未習慣。  
至今她還是不斷回想這一切是怎麼開始的。  
  
那一天，她回到艾倫戴爾。  
那晚她們開心地喝了酒。  
「艾莎，妳想過妳可能需要一個伴嗎？」  
「不，我一個人很好。」她回答得很快，還附上一道肯定的微笑。  
或許太快了。  
所以安娜瞪著她，不相信她。  
「妳真這麼想？」  
也許她也還沒真正說服自己。  
「沒有人會愛我的。」她斂起笑容，認真地說。「而且我也無法輕易地接受別人。」  
安娜皺起眉頭。  
顯然她又讓安娜不高興了。  
每一次她否定自己，就好像是給安娜更大的否定似的。  
她已經在進步了，每一天都嘗試多肯定自己一點，可惜做得還不夠好，大概在安娜看來永遠都不夠好。  
因為給她再多時間，她都不認為自己能夠像安娜看待自己那般評價自己。  
她因此而有些歉疚地垂下眼眉。  
就是在那一刻安娜靠過來親了她。  
不是額頭，也不是臉頰，而是嘴唇。  
「我愛妳啊。」安娜明確地說。  
安娜經常這麼說，可是這一次，那聲音卻不同以往。  
多了一份異常的執拗。  
「可是妳接受我嗎？」安娜直視著她的雙眼。  
「……嗯。」她嘴上應著，腦袋卻無法思考。  
理智將她纏繞，令她不敢輕舉妄動。  
閃避的視線移向了安娜紅潤的兩頰。  
她沒有醉，但安娜八成醉了。  
安娜接近她，吻了她第二次。  
她沒有醉，卻也沒有拒絕。  
所以她應該是要負責任的那個人。  
  
她想她應該在隔天安娜清醒後告訴安娜這件事。  
說她很抱歉，不該讓這件事發生。  
但她遲遲無法做好心理準備，最後沒能說出口兩人就分開了。  
  
下一次見面是第三、第四、第五次的吻。  
那麼理所當然。  
她混亂了。  
  
可是她的人生多數時間都在混亂裡，誰能明白呢？  
那種動盪不安，什麼也無法掌握的狀態，才是她最習慣的生活。  
  
「艾莎，妳好被動喔。」  
她一聽就慌，緊張的臉都發燙。  
「我、我沒有經驗啊，而妳已經和兩個人交往過了。」  
「別再提起不存在的那一個。」安娜豎起眉，故作嚴厲地說。  
語畢兩人都笑了。  
她提起手，手指劃過安娜肩上的雀斑。  
「好癢。」安娜抖著身子格格笑。「我真希望我的皮膚像妳一樣潔白無瑕。」  
「說什麼呢，妳的雀斑很可愛。」  
「不用安慰我了，我知道和妳相比我有多平凡，不過起碼我跟我的平凡和平共處。」安娜笑嘻嘻地說。  
她就喜歡安娜能夠對自身這麼滿意，她多羨慕那股自信。  
那是她曾有過卻找不回的東西。  
大概在她小時候用魔法擊中安娜的瞬間，她也已擊碎了自己的信心。  
「我的妹妹人見人愛，還以為自己平凡。」她溫柔地為她最愛的妹妹將頭髮撥到耳後。  
安娜輕輕握住她那隻手。  
她從沒開口要求，可是她期待安娜對她做那些事。  
安娜大概也很清楚這個。  
畢竟她們是姊妹，在大多數時候她們能讀懂對方的心。  
安娜的唇輕柔地貼上她的手腕內側，她清楚感覺著那柔軟，不知道安娜的唇是不是也能感覺到她加速的脈膊。  
然後安娜靠過來吻她，一手勾著她的脖子，一手試著掀起她的睡衣。  
這讓她很緊張。  
絕對不是討厭，但緊張是無可厚非。  
「我真慶幸妳還有一點不懂的事。」安娜低聲說。那語尾帶著輕盈的笑意。  
「……也許妳該對我的學習能力感到害怕。」她逞強地回嘴。  
安娜不是那麼有耐性的人。  
她想過如果是她主動步調肯定會慢非常多，或者她會畏縮到半途而廢。  
還是她的妹妹比自己勇敢百倍，否則她一輩子都不可能跨出這一步。  
  
安娜的吻讓她好舒服。  
那些愛撫也是。  
令她罪惡，也令她沉醉。  
又是一晚炙熱的纏綿，混沌的夜。

早上，她會比安娜先起床，兩人吃一頓溫馨的早餐。  
安娜的手指上依然戴著戒指，她會努力不去在意。  
  
分別前，安娜會試著找一個沒有人注意的時機再偷偷吻她一下。  
那樣就好。  
她就能心滿意足，乖乖地等到下一次相見。  
  
  
.


End file.
